As is known, the amusement machines granting cash prizes usually have three or four rotating drums or rollers, on the peripheral surface of which there is a continuous band bearing a plurality of images which, depending on the position they occupy at the end of each game, will grant a certain prize or not, allowing the images to be seen though the image displays arranged for that purpose on the front of the amusement machine itself.
However, each one of the rotating rollers or drums incorporated in this type of machines is usually operated in terms of its rotating by a stepper motor in order to be able to control the movement of the roller, and so that each roller shows the expected figure at the end of the game.
Said motors adopt different positions, according to the type of the machine, manufacturer, etc., although there is an embodiment in which the motor is arranged inside the respective rotating drum or roller.
However, until now, the form of supporting the motor, when the latter is located inside the drum or roller, is complex, and in order to assemble and disassemble the motor it is necessary to carry out multiple operations.